Going Out at Sea with the Submarine/The Kraken Attack
Here is how the expedition to Equinelantis begins in Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom. On the ship, Yuna got a little seasick after staring at the waves. Princess Yuna: Mama, I don't feel so good! Princess Luna: You look sick, Sweetie. Princess Solarna: The bathroom's right there. But just it was too late, She threw up at the open sea where she stood. Joshua Sweet: Anyone need a check up here? Dipper Pines: Hey, Sweet. Glad you and the others could make. Joshua Sweet: We wouldn't miss it, Dipper. (give Yuna a couple pills) Here, Yuna. Take a couple of these, And you be all better in no time. Princess Yuna: (swallows the pills and drinks a glass of water) Thanks, Sweet. Wilhelmina Packard: (on the loudspeakers) Attention. All hands to the launch bay. To whoever took the "L" from the Motor Pool sign... Ha, Ha, We are all very amused. Mabel Pines: (chuckles) Same old Mrs. Packard. Shrek: Are you up for a little quest, Donkey? Donkey: Oh yeah, That's what I like to here. Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Kitty and Humpty! Five Companions on a New World of Adventure, I'm lovin' it! Milo Thatch: Ready when you are, Mickey! Mickey Mouse: Ready, Yuna? Princess Yuna: All set! Soon, Everyone were making their way to the launch bay. Wilhelmina Packard: (on the loudspeakers) Attention. All hands to the launch bay. Final loading in progress. Nick Wilde: And so the Adventure begins. Princess Flurry Heart: You said it, Nick. Just then, A group of soldiers are getting on board the submarine while Scrooge McDuck was happily chatting away with his friends. Scrooge McDcuk: And that is how Cassim gave me the Hand of Midas. Homer Simpson: That's amazing, Scrooge. Peter Griffin: And I'm glad you invited us on your expedition. Stan Smith: And not to mention our friends too. Cleveland Brown: And my friends from Stoolbend, Including Tim. Scrappy-Doo: So, Arnold. Have you invited your parents to join us yet? Arnold Shortman: They should be here in a bit. Princess Yuna: This is gonna be so awesome. Scrooge McDuck: And in case of Leela freaks out, I've invited Zapp Brannigan and Mr. Burns to go with us. Zapp Brannigan: I see you got that journal, Princess. Nice pictures, But I prefer a good western myself. Wilhelmina Packard: (on the loudspeakers) Attention, All personnel. Launch will commence in 15 minutes. Miles Shortman: Ready to go, Arnold? Arnold Shortman: We're ready, Dad. Lightning McQueen: Oh yeah. Lightning's ready. As everyone got in, The submarine was about to be launched into the sea. Princess Yuna: This is gonna be great, Aunt Celestia. I just can't wait to see what your birthplace is like. Princess Celestia: Me too. Princess Luna: Me three. At last, The launching sequence was about to start. Diving Officer: Rig ship for dive! Chief of the Watch: Aye, Sir! Rig ship for dive. Mr. Burns: Brannigan, Take her down. Zapp Brannigan: Diving officer, Submerge the ship. Make the depth 1-5-0 feet. Diving Officer: Make the depth 1-5-0 feet. Intercom: Dive, Dive! Five degrees down bubble. Diving Officer: Take us down. At last, . Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225